Fun With Gaz part 3
by Evazia retiredinvader Irken
Summary: Me and my recent days with Gaz...this time we get to meet ZIM! yay THERES SOME COARSE LANGUAGE SO WATCH THE  bleep  OUT!  Warning:May Contain ZAGR!  Contains:ROMANCE-almost...  SUSPENSE...SCI FI...FREINDSHIP...dib :  ...AND MORE!  ec:ME!


Eve Irken _post to_ Gaz Irken

***Walks to your house***

Eve Irken ...*whistles*...*rings doorbell*

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken *rubs my eyes and opens the door* hello?

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken gaz are you here?

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken GAZ!

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken ARE YOU-

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken yes?

Eve Irken hehe hi

Eve Irken wut time is it?

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken i just got up from a nap

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken come in

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken im bored and need a gaz.

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken thx

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken *walks in and goes into the kitchen to get a cup of coffee*

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *looks around* man i havent been here in a while...

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken *scratches head* yeah

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken HEY GAZ IM GONNA CRASH ON YOUR COUCH FOR A FEW MONTHS!YOU MIND?ha ha ha

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken ummm not really but..haha..yeah

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken to the videogames i feel Gamey

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken i hooked it up to the t.v

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken ...Gaz...*evil smile*...you thinking wut im thinkin?

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken going over to zims house?

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken ...umm actually i was gonna set up some devices to spy on zim smexiness...but yours plan is good too

2 hours ago · Unlike · 4 people

Gaz Irken oh yeah you still want to spy on my boyfriend huh?

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken you know very well im like that

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken yeah

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken you also know i went crazy after i got stuck here

2 hours ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken i have insanity problems now

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken i feel like nny ,but hes awesome..soo

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken XD

Eve Irken aaahh lets just go to his house...

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken I WAS PROMISSED A BLT SUB *walks to zims house*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken my legs still hurt from last time i fell off the roof

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken heheh

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken thx for helping :I

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *walks with you*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken my god this house looks better every time!

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken duh

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken i mean yes

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken *rolls eyes and taps on the door* you know your like a sister to me sometimes

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *kicks door down*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken yay!

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken OnO

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken now i have to fix that -.-

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken oh..gawd oops..this isnt that time is it?

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken i will T T

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *rushes really fast and fixes it with the OTHER new gadgets i have in my wig*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken Wtf?that was faster than i thought!

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken OnO *stares while eye twitching and pulls out a bottle of watter and drinks it*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken umm yeah my wig is very high tech

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken id imagine watching your friend pull this futuristic high tech device out of her own hair...would look a little odd

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken *pulls hair from my pony tail* anyways *knocks on his door*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken no breaking it down this time

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *walks around*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *evil smile* were in...

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Gaz Irken *sighs* i gues ill sleep on the couch i dont want to walk home *lays on the couch with a blanket on*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *turns music on*I bet your wondering where thats coming from...well i have a super high tech music player built into my...*realizes i forgot it today*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken where is that coming from?

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken Wait a second ..I DIDNT TURN THAT ON!

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken wait...NO!

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken WHAT IS THAT MUSIC?

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken gaz...

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *looks* *gasps*:I

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken GAZ WAKE UP!*pokes*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken will you wake up?

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken *rolls eyes*

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken Ehhh..fine

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

Eve Irken ill find out mahself

about an hour ago · Like · 1 person

To Be Continued...


End file.
